


My Shattered Heart Will Become a Dagger

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: After Bens death Rey turns dark, Armitage Hux is Roses slave, Cunnilingus, Dark Empress Rey, Domination, F/F, F/M, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink, Lesbian Sex, Mess with the Rose you get the thorns, Nudity, Rey rules the Galaxy, Rey wants Ben back, Rey wants to watch the world fucking burn, Reylo eventually, Rose and Rey are lovers, Rose wants to please her queen, Rough Sex, Sex, dark ginger flower, dark themes, explicit - Freeform, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	My Shattered Heart Will Become a Dagger

Ben Solo was dead. Rey tried to live a normal life, but those of us left to wander with half a soul are never truly happy. She was broken and nothing would heal the wound left by Bens passing. Rey turned away from the light. Her heart bled for her lost soulmate and she vowed to never let another man into her heart. 

There was only one strong enough to follow her into the darkness. Her friend in the rebellion, a woman who was no stranger to disappointment, bitterly cast aside by the man she thought worthy of her love and overlooked for promotion despite her obvious superiority to her male counterparts, Rose follows the only leader she felt worthy of her loyalty, she followed Rey to the dark throne and stayed at her side, always. 

Rey’s shattered heart becomes a dagger as the darkness fills her. She welcomed it just as she welcomed Rose. She turned the flower into a thorn, trained her and taught her to become a deadly weapon. Rose became her second in command, her fierce protector and her lover. Rey became a hard-hearted Empress, ruling over the Galaxy as she saw fit. Punishing others for her own pleasure. 

Together Rose and Rey amassed an army of mostly female warriors, and conquered every corner of Galaxy. The resistance was at last snuffed out and there was no one to oppose Rey, the last of the Sith and the last of the Jedi. 

The dagger and the thorn as people had come to call them, are feared throughout the Galaxy for their ruthless, merciless ways. Rey had everything she could want, except for one thing. There was only one frontier she was yet to conquer. Death. 

**********

Rey sat on the dark throne with a bored expression. 

‘How many times do I have to tell you, these trade negotiations are none of my concern!’ she roared.

The man before her let out a shaky breath. She could feel his fear. It was almost palpable. She let it flow over her, feeding her dark soul.

‘You are afraid of me,’ she murmured.

‘Yes, Empress,’ the man managed to squeak.

Rey smiled.

‘You should be.’ 

‘Mistress please, I implore you,’ 

Rey laughed.

‘Oh if you are imploring of course I’ll listen, please go on!’ 

The man closed his mouth.

‘Smart,’ Rey hissed, then sighed. 

‘Go, you can have what you require.’ 

The man let out a sigh of relief.

‘Thank you, your highness, thank you!’ 

Rey rubbed at her temples.

‘Leave!’ she growled.

The man scampered from the great stone hall. 

Rey heard a soft chuckle to her left. She turned to the sound. 

Rose had arrived while she had been otherwise occupied. She was obviously amused by the scene before her. 

Rey cocked her head.

‘Care to share what you find so diverting, my love?’ 

Rose came towards her and placed a soft kiss against her lips, Rey captured her chin and held her in place as she deepened the connection between them. Rose let out a soft sigh as her empress pushed her tongue into her mouth teasing her playfully, before roughly releasing her once more.

‘I don’t know why you bother with these trivial demands, leave them to the council,’ Rose urged.

‘You know as well as I do that it’s important to keep up appearances, the people need to hear that I am alive and well. New rumours of my death circulate everyday.’ 

Rose’s eyes turned cold. 

‘The new resistance,’ she spat. 

Rey nodded.

‘They want to keep hope alive in the Galaxy,’ she laughed bitterly. 

‘It amuses me that everyone is so very keen to cultivate hope but no one came to my aid while my beloved was dying in my arms and I watched my last shred of faith slip away into oblivion. His only mistake was trusting in the light, I will not make that same mistake again.’ 

Rose stroked her cheek as she crouched before her queen. 

‘I would do anything to bring him back to you, I would drain the blood of a thousand men.’ 

Rey looked into her eyes.

‘I know you would, my love. I have many scholars painstakingly searching the Sith records. If there is some way he can be returned to this world, I will find it.’ 

Rose’s eyes turned dark. 

‘What would you do with me, if he is resurrected? Would you cast me aside?’ 

‘Never,’ Rey replied instantly, her eyes ablaze. 

‘He would be my Emperor, that would be his rightful place, but you would remain within me. My heart could never cast you out.’ 

Rey put her forehead against Rose’s. 

‘Don’t be jealous my sweet, I have never felt any anger towards your other lover.’ 

‘It’s not the same, he is more of a pet than a lover…’

Rey smiled and shook her head. 

‘That is what you tell yourself, but I see your true feelings, Rose. He is under your skin, just as you are under mine.’ 

‘I would kill him without a moment's hesitation if you ordered me too,’ Rose vowed. 

‘I would never ask that of you, you deserve to have... recreational interests.’ 

‘Is that what you call it?’ 

‘For lack of a better word.’ 

Jannah, head of Rey’s tribal army, appeared in the hall.

‘Mistress Rey, we have a situation.’ 

Rey sighed.

‘And so back to work I must go.’ 

She kissed Rose gently.

‘Save yourself,’ she whispered. Rose laughed and turned to walk away, Rey smacked her hard on the behind just before she walked out of reach and Rose felt heat begin to pool between her legs as she heard her lover's words in her mind.

Come to me later… I need you tonight. 

**********

Rose retired to her chambers in the ancient castle Rey had acquired for her purposes. Some old Sith construction leftover from a forgotten time. 

‘Do you just expect me to sit here and wait for you all day?’ Armitage said. He was lying, propped up on one elbow on her four poster bed. The red, silk sheets pulled up to his waist. His torso was bare and Rose assumed the rest of him was also. The thought fed the flame of arousal within her that Rey had lit. 

‘You are free to move around the castle as you see fit, I see no shackles on your wrists,’ Rose replied as she moved towards him. 

She climbed onto the bed and straddled him. 

‘Ahhh, there are no visible shackles no, but my heart, that is bound to you,’ he said as she leaned down and nipped at his neck. 

Armitage hissed in a breath and squeezed her thighs within his long fingers. 

‘Is your Empress otherwise engaged?’ he taunted. 

Rose sighed and sat up. 

‘If you don’t want to do this, Hux, I’m sure I can find another participant…’

‘I didn’t say that,’ Hux replied quickly, letting his hands slide up to her waist.

Rose smiled and got off the bed. She slowly removed her clothing, the black boots first ,then her armoured breastplate, then her black uniform. She left her gloves on. 

Hux watched her with hungry eyes. When she had removed her underwear he pulled down the sheets.

‘Come here.’ 

Rose arched an eyebrow. 

‘You don’t make the rules.’ 

‘Sorry.’ 

‘Sorry what?’ 

‘Sorry, my lady.’ 

Rose smiled as a thrill ran through her at his words. She straddled him once more, running her soaked pussy over his length.

‘Tell me you want me,’ she ordered.

‘You know I want you,’ he breathed.

‘Tell me you need me.’ 

‘You know I need you.’ 

Rose lowered herself down onto Hux’s cock.

‘Oh god,’ he moaned, as she rode him. 

‘Say it,’ she ordered him. 

‘I love you, Rose. I love you,’ he called out as she brought him to release. Rose smiled down at him. 

‘What do you say?’ 

‘Thank you, my lady.’

Rose climbed off Hux and lay down on the bed. She spread her legs wide. Hux eagerly positioned himself between her thighs. He looked up at her as he buried his face in her cunt. 

Rose gripped his hair hard and tugged. He moaned and sucked harder. 

As she came closer to her release she heard Rey's voice in her head. 

You look so beautiful right now, come for me...

Rose shook as she broke apart, knowing Rey was watching her as Hux drove his tongue deep within her. When it was over she pushed Hux aside and got dressed. 

Hux watched her from the bed.

‘I used to be you, following my masters orders, never making them,’ he murmured. 

‘Shut up,’ Rose snapped. 

‘You should be the Empress.’ 

‘I serve Rey.’ 

‘You are ten times the woman she is,’ Hux said as his eyes flashed with desire. 

Rose came towards him and pressed a rough kiss to his mouth as she squeezed his throat with her sinewy fingers. Hux whimpered as his cock hardened once more. 

Rose pulled back from the kiss but kept her hand where it was. 

‘Don’t forget to whom you owe your life, Hux. It was Rey who allowed me to keep you. At her request I would extinguish you without a second thought.’ 

‘I apologise. I forgot my place,’ Hux whispered. 

Rose removed her hand. 

‘See that it didn’t happen again.’ 

He looked up at her. There was hatred in his eyes but also lust and obsession. He wouldn’t leave her. He was addicted to the cruel pleasure. 

Rose took pity on him and sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her hand around his cock. Hux hissed.

‘Do you want this?’ she asked as she started to stroke up and down.

‘Yes,’ he breathed.

‘Yes what?’ She demanded.

‘Yes, my lady,’ he replied as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Rose moved her lips to his ear as she quickened her movements.

‘No one can make you feel like this.’

‘No Mistress, only you.’ 

‘There’s my good boy,’ Rose purred.

That was all he needed. Hux trembled as he came. Covering his torso and Roses hand with thick threads of white. 

Rose lifted her hand to Hux’s mouth.

‘Look what you did to me,’ she said.

Hux licked her hand clean. Rose stood. 

‘I have to go now, make yourself useful and clean this place up.’ 

‘Yes, My lady.’ 

‘If you please me, perhaps I will let you come in my mouth later,’ she murmured. 

Hux’s eyes opened wide. 

‘You will be pleased, My lady.’ 

‘I hope so,’ Rose replied as she left. 

**********

Later that evening, Rose and Rey lay in bed together naked. 

Rey entwined her fingers with Rose’s. She brought Roses hand to her mouth and kissed it.

‘I miss him so much,’ she confessed.

Rose leaned over her and kissed the tears from her cheeks. 

‘We’ll find a way, my love. You will see him again,’ she vowed.

Rose leaned down and kissed Rey. Her beloved queen moaned and tangled her hands in Rose’s soft raven hair. The hair she wouldn’t allow Rose to cut even though it would be more practical to keep it short. 

‘You are my only comfort,’ Rey whispered against Rose's lips.

‘I will never leave you,’ Rose vowed as her hand slipped down Rey's body and between her thighs. Rey hissed in a breath. 

Rose pushed two fingers inside Rey, who arched her back and clawed at her shoulders. 

Rose joined their lips once more and the room around them began to rumble and shake as Rey reached her release. The first time it had scared Rose, now she welcomed the sign that Rey was close. 

Rey leaned forward and swirled her tongue around Rose’s nipples.

‘Such perfect breasts,’ she murmured as she suckled them. Rose swallowed hard at her queen's attentions. She curled her fingers within Rey. 

‘Yes!’ Rey called out as she came. Rose drank in the sight of her. Her lips slightly parted, her hair splayed across the silk pillows, her body warm and open to her. She wanted to mark her neck, as she did to Hux. She wanted to brand her as her own. But she knew not to try it. Rey did not belong to her. She was tethered to another. Always. 

Rey gently rolled Rose over onto the bed and snaked down her body, she pushed Rose’s legs apart. 

‘You looked beautiful earlier while Hux attended to you,’ Rey murmured as she lowered her head and sucked Rose’s cunt. 

Rose gasped. She was already so close. 

‘I wished it was you,’ Rose whispered. 

Rey laughed and Rose drew in a shaky breath as hot breath hit her apex. 

‘You can have us both, my darling. I would never make you choose.’ 

But Rose knew she couldn’t really possess Rey, and it was killing her. 

Rey started to taste her once more and Rose moaned. She heard Rey’s voice in her head.

Give me everything, I’m dead Rose, I’m dying inside, make me feel alive...

Rose whimpered, somehow Rey made her feel as if a thousand hands were caressing her skin. They massaged her breasts, licked at her neck, held her hips in place and shackled her wrists. Rose cried out loudly as she broke apart. Rey straightened up and licked her lips. 

She lay down next to Rose and joined their hands once more. 

‘You are my only pleasure,’ she murmured as her eyes fluttered closed.

Rose’s heart fractured. She held Rey close to her until she was sound asleep. Then she returned to her room and made good on her promise to allow Hux to abuse her mouth before riding him once more to try and distract her aching heart from the pain of knowing that her queen would always long for another. 

**********


End file.
